Hades ♡
Hades, otherwise known as Oliver Aegin, is the Son of Satan, along with his twin brother, Robert, whose whereabouts are currently unknown. Oliver's father was Satan, and his mother was Aria, also known as Alyssa, a pureblood human. School Preschool - Sixth Grade: Oliver started at as a regular schoolboy, found by his adoptive father, a man named Tyler Fox on the 25 of December 1994. Fox raised Oliver under the name Daniel, and his twin, Robert, under the name Seth. Seth lived in fear of his twin, Daniel. Daniel often lost his temper very quickly and caused a lot of damage and pain to the other kids around him. In preschool, Daniel went on a rampage, destroying the classroom, injuring the teacher's aide, as well as 13 other children in the process. Daniel was quickly passed on to kindergarten since the staff of preschool campus greatly feared Daniel and the trouble he would cause. Seth witnessed the whole ordeal, and he began attempting to separate himself from his idol, Daniel, and he became somewhat independent. Seth wanted to become a doctor, so he could help his twin with his problems, but this was foiled. Shortly after summer break started after both finished kindergarten, Seth was encountered by his class bullies, three mixed Japanese-Canadians. They beat Seth to the ground, but the pain quickly stopped for Seth. Daniel had come, and nearly killed two of three of the children. The other's funeral was held in late June. Seth was very grateful for his twin's rescue of him, but he had grown extremely paranoid of Daniel and the possibility of Daniel turning on him. Fox was outraged by Daniel's murdering of another child, but Fox saw a reason in Daniel's eyes. At that moment, Daniel's inner demon was fully active. After a relatively normal First and Second grade for Daniel and Seth, Third grade presented challenges. When Daniel was presented with a percent and a conversion worksheet accompanied by a conversion chart, he was immediately mesmerized. However, Seth had been done by the time Daniel had the will to pick up his pencil and attempt to complete work. Daniel was never good at math, so he struggled from here on out. Seth, on the other hand, excelled in math and sciences. He was a more mental being, Daniel being more physical. Three years later, sixth grade only made things harder for them. Social lives were going to matter next year. Seth had a few, close, reliable friends. Daniel, however, had no friends. Everyone stayed away from him, per the request of the principal. When November came around, Daniel had already mortally wounded another student in defense of his brother. Fox decided to pack up and leave Celix, so they went to a small town in south-western Arkansas called Hope. Seventh Grade - Tenth Grade: Seventh and eighth grade went by quick, with Daniel able to keep his temper. Seth and Daniel got closer, not only as brothers but as friends. Seth grew to trust Daniel, and this alone motivated Daniel to continue to keep his cool. When ninth grade came, Fox took the boys to a church back in Celix. They went to school in Celix and they lived in the church, which Fox owned. Up until the Spring of their tenth-grade year, they lived happily, Seth moved off to the best Academy in the world, and Daniel continued to study at Celix High. Shortly after Seth's leave, however, Daniel's inner demon reemerged, along with thousands upon thousands of more impure creatures when Satan, Daniel and Seth's biological father possessed Fox. A portal to Hell opened in the middle of the church, completely destroying it. In a desperate struggle to save Fox from Satan, Daniel broke through the floorboards and dropped into the basement. There was a massive box made of an unknown metal, later known to be Chronium, the second strongest metal following Slayix. Daniel didn't have to destroy it since he had a key. He unlocked it to reveal a sacred katana. This was the katana his father once told him about, a demon-killing blade. Daniel took the blade and climbed back up to the ground level. There, he saw his father attempting to take control. Daniel noticed his father saying something. but he couldn't make it out beyond his tears and crying. He then watched his father commit suicide to stop Satan from further destroying Daniel's life. Daniel drew the sword, his whole body and katana burst into bright blue flames. Daniel's eyes started to glow, and his pupils were outlined red. Daniel quickly ran over to the portal and shredded it apart, nearly killing Satan, who had exited Fox's body, and took form as a giant white wolf. Daniel sheathed the sword, all of the flames disappearing and his eyes turning normal blue. Daniel fell to the floor in a saddened rage. The Birth Of Kei Oliver's first partner was a girl named Nataly, who is mother to Orion and Alex and Astiel and Violet, then they split up. Oliver then met a woman named Yvette. They fell in love and got married New Year's Day in 2001. Later that year, September 16, Kei was born, along with his twin sister, Lucy, who was lost. Yvette disappeared (supposedly died) and Oliver briefly remarried with a woman named Akira Baker and they had Buckethead and Kaori. Oliver was kicked out after Akira found out about Oliver's lineage. Oliver re-remarried with Nataly and had twins Astiel and Violet. For Kei's seventh birthday, Oliver went to Bhutan in Eimax to find a very specific mythical creature for Kei, called a Sorem, the creatures that once guided souls through Tartarus by capturing the souls inside their lamps. When Sorem are born, they are gray, and are simply Cheren, magical tigers. Cheren are almost always born in litters of even numbers from two all the way to sixteen. When there is an odd number of Cheren born in a litter, like seven, three will become Aseros and three will become Sorem, and one will become an Equonis, a perfect mix of light and dark, known as an Equinox in human tongue. Oliver found a littler of five, two Aseros, two Sorem, and a Equonis. Oliver took one of each, the Sorem for Kei, Asero for Orion, and the Equonis for Kei's lost twin, should she ever return. In the process of giving Kei and Orion their creatures, the Asero and Sorem were switched, meaning Kei got the Asero and Orion the Sorem. The Lies When Kei was 16, August 9, 2017, Oliver took Kei with him on a "mission" to Satix, which was really just a training exercise for Kei, who brought his two dogs, Lix and Eimo as well as his Asero, Extaurumsec, shortened to Exsec. All of Kei's companions died in Celix, his dogs died protecting Kei from Cerberus, Oliver's companion who turned feral in Oliver's absence. Oliver allowed Kei to kill Cerberus, which presented him with an opportunity to learn how to reap the souls of the dead or dying. While Kei was learning, Exsec was lured away from The Devil's Den by his brother, Asher and his companion Orion, who gravely wounded Exsec. However, Exsec killed Asher in self-defense and annihilated Orion, deleting him completely from Deep Space. Because of this, the AG-S quickly felt the disturbance and jumped into action, creating laws and editing old ones so that The Timeless had an excuse to sentence Kei, a forbidden hybrid species, to death and to return the favor to Oliver for having Orion, arguably the AG-S' best. The new laws said that it is forbidden for legendary creatures to travel through Deep Space unless the creature was born in uncontrolled Deep Space, and should anyone assist a creature travel between dimensions they were to be executed by a Guardian rank or higher. Up until this point, they had encouraged the total companionship of Guardians and their creatures, but rules had to be changed so that their best couldn't be lost without compensation. Exsec was found by Larry, who healed Exsec to the best of his ability but not fully. Oliver quickly met with Larry while Kei's back was turned to think of a cover story as to why Kei's best friend was dead. They came up with a story and Oliver retrieved his son from The Devil's Den and led him to Larry's house, where Larry anxiously awaited them. After Kei and Hades arrived in Central Ottiqin for a debriefing before hitting AG-S's HQ, they were force-summoned by the Head Council, also known as The Timeless, all of which members died in the following events. "They stood before the most powerful being to exist in the Emyth cluster, in fear of what was to come. The muffled whispering of The Timeless among each other was forming an apprehensive-encouraging atmosphere as The Son of Satan and his son watched them exchange massive files and stacks of papers. The sight of such a large stack of papers alone after being force-summoned by The Timeless alone was enough to trigger anxiety on many mental levels, but to add to that, attempting to make words of their mumbling only poured salt on the wound. When Kei was sentenced to death, he immediately realized what he had done wrong, and he accepted his fate. However, the following piece of the sentence is what caused the destruction of the AG-S. Kei had been sentenced to death, and his executioner was Director of the God Division, Oliver Aegin, General of Death. If he refused, he would be executed alongside his son by then General of Fire, Orion Aegin. In warped Orion, who seemingly escaped the then Grim Reaper's clutches. He held a massive headsman's ax with the Timeless insignia engraved through the blade. The ax was handed onto Hades, who dropped it. Kei picked up the massive 128-pound ax and Blinked. Before anyone in the room knew what had happened, Kei was already 35 feet above the ground floor, standing before the seven Timeless. Kei declared, "I sentence you seven vermin to death. Your executioner is none other than yours truly. Should you resist or move, you all will be slaughtered without thought by none other than, well, yours truly." He held the ax off to his side, and the room stayed quiet. Out of seemingly nowhere, the General of Water, Oceanus Blinked behind The Timeless, and as quick as a Blink, his head was gone. The Timeless Commander, God of Insight, known only as Graves, muttered: "We submit, however-." As Kei swung the mighty ax, and as he let go of the ax, it flew through the air, catching every head on the blade and exploded upon impact with the wall. The execution had ended, and Kei jumped down, destroying the floor in the process. Everyone starred as Kei left the execution without a word." While en route to Satix, Hades reversed time on Kei's life so far back that Kei no longer existed. Hades returned to Eimax to explain to Yvette why they had to leave and they left. When Hades arrived at Celix, he fast forwarded time to the day to March 25, when Kei was reborn and was 17 thanks to the time magic used by his father. Kei's mind was filled with false or altered memories that Hades created, who decided to go to Celix to find more people to recruit to The Guardians. Then, he found Addison, daughter of Poseidon, Percy, son of Poseidon and Addison's half brother, Niko, daughter of Zeus and Celeste, daughter of Aphrodite. There, Hades united them. Hades then returned to Hell, where he said goodbye to Kei. With the flash of a Blink, Hades knocked Kei out and placed him in the Celix High School gymnasium, where he would go on to become so much more than Hades could have. Months later on June 10 while on vacation at The Ottiqin with Nataly, twins Aster and Violet were born. Violet was born with glowing white eyes, which eventually settled into a beautiful cyan, while Aster was born with glowing lime green eyes, which didn't change much. Violet was always gifted when dealing with mechanics and science, while Aster was better suited to research and the language arts. Violet's magical energy destroyed every device when trying to be scanned, which frightened everyone but Aster, who was only an hour or so old and was therefore unable to comprehend anything. Orion and Kei arrived about 2 seconds after the twins were born, but Orion avoided Kei because of what he did in Eimax, which Kei did not remember. Kei then proceeded to yell "Keanu!" Everyone turned and stared at him, as a "Hello, my name is _____" sticker appeared in Kei's hand. He then put the sticker on Aster's first piece of clothing, which he was then dressed in. Orion countered Kei by yelling "May!" When seeing Violet. Kei paid no attention as he was busy flirting with the ob/gyn so he could get in to see his new siblings. Oliver and Nataly accepted the middle names Keanu and May for the twins and made it official. Aster Keanu Aegin and Violet May Aegin. 12 days later, Hades returned to Celix to investigate an object hidden inside the school. It was easy to find since all he had to do was sense the object's energy, which came from a secret, magically sealed door in the side of the bleachers in the gymnasium. He easily opened the door and found dozens of chests of all sizes inside. He unloaded the chest which emanated the energy from the large hidden compartment and opened the chest to find an object wrapped in some kind of cloth. He took the object and slipped it into his infinite right pocket and returned the chest back to the storage compartment under the bleachers and sealed it. Hades/Oliver's Eye Colors & Emotions Reds: * Red - Angry * Lightish Red - Empathy * Crimson - Curious * Persimmon - Flirty * Burgundy - Dissatisfied Oranges: * Orange - Annoyed * Dark Orange - Grumpy * Daisy Orange - Funny * Light Orange - Wavering * Dark Goldenrod - Jealous Yellows: * Yellow - Worried * Gold - Creativity * Dark Yellow - Scared * Tan - Regret * Apricot - Embarrassed * Vanilla - Hungry * Buttermilk - Suspicion * Cork - Daredevil * Citrine - Defensive Greens: * Green - Sympathy * Lime Green - Musical * Dark Green - Hurt * Viridian - Helpful * Dark Olive - Envy * Midnight/Eagle Green - Defeat * Moss Green - Absent-Minded * Shamrock - Brave * Olivine - Clumsy * Mint - Tech-y * Sage Green - Lazy * Arctic Lime - Denial Blues: * Blue - Friendly * Dark Blue - Anxious * Light Blue - Bored * Aero/Ice Blue - Trust * Steel Blue - Pity * Sky Blue - Patience * Pastel Blueish Green - Honesty * Navy Blue - Perplexity * Cyan - Smart * Teal - Ambitious * Sand Blue - Fishing * Storm Blue - Artistic * Lapis - Athletic * Cadet Blue - Bookish * Aquamarine - Confident Violets: * Purple - Natural Eye Color * Light Lilac - Love(d) * Dark Lilac - Alone/Abandoned * Magenta - Tired * Amethyst - Guilt * Royal Purple - Hope * Indigo - Loyalty * Dark Indigo - Asleep * Mulberry - Insane * Lavender - Lucky * Eggplant - Only When Cooking * Alder - Neat * Plum - Neurotic * Dark Raspberry - Offended Pinks: * Pink - Calm * Hot Pink - Confused * Carnation Pink - Gentle * Sunrise - Emotional * Copper - Perfectionistic * Debian Red - Vulnerable Browns: * Brown - Depressed * Dark Brown - Disgust * Light Brown - Relief * Dark Chocolate - Shame * Bronze - Uselessness * Cocoa - Schmoozing * Rust - Slob * Dark Sienna - Ignored Neutral: * Gray - Sadness * White - Joy * Black - Surprised * Silver - Energized * Dark Slate Gray - Awkward * Quartz - Cringe Others: * Other: ** Blue w/red outlined iris - Demon Form * Glowing: ** Red - Alter Ego ** Blue - Possessed ** Green - Empowerment ** Any Other Color - Enhanced Versions Of That Color * Mixes ** Blueish Green - Childish ** Greenish Yellow - Gratitude ** Violet-Red - Frustration ** Red-Orange - Skeptical ** Blueish Purple - Aggressive NOTE: * Each individual eye can be split into more than one color ** i.e. Right Eye = Magenta ** Left Eye = Blueish Purple/Debian Red